Liberation (mission)
"Liberation" is the fifth campaign level in Call of Duty: WWII. It depicts the liberation of Paris. The mission is split in two parts. In the first part, the player plays as Camille "Rousseau" Denis, a female leader of French Resistance, who goes undercover along with Arthur Crowley in order to infiltrate a German headquarters. Once the stealth sequence is finished, the second part of the mission begins with the Allied attack on the city. The player participates in a full-on garrison assault along with US forces, British S.O.E. and the French Resistance. Characters *Camille "Rousseau" Denis (playable) *Ronald "Red" Daniels (playable) *Arthur Crowley *Robert Zussman *William Pierson *Joseph Turner *Drew Stiles (cutscene only) *Frank Aiello (cutscene only) *Karl Fischer (Alive/P.O.W., player-determined) *Heinrich (K.I.A.) *Vivian *Huber *Baumann *Keller *Sauer *Gerber *Heinrich's Secretary *Claude (Alive/P.O.W., player-determined) *Jeanne (Alive/P.O.W., player-determined) Plot Vivian drives Crowley and Rousseau in front of the Police Prefecture in Paris, which is a Gestapo headquarters. Crowley, disguised as an officer gives Rousseau papers of Gerda Schneider, a German auxiliary who was supposed to bring travel documents to Heinrich, for his travel back to Berlin. Her mission is to find a S.O.E. contact Fischer, also disguised as an officer, and make a briefcase swap so that Rousseau can get explosives Fischer had stolen from the ammo shelter in the headquarters. The explosives will the be used to blow the gates so that infantry can liberate the headquarters. Rousseau enters the building and talks to German officers, mentioning the resistance's pass phrase "Verlaine" in each conversation to see which one is Fischer. She eventually finds Fischer, who takes her to a unoccupied office, and she tells him that she is ready to make the exchange, but Fischer informs her that he is being watched by the Gestapo. He tells her to meet him in the war room and to go through Heinrich's office to avoid security clearance checkpoints. She sneaks into his office and is about open the window, when Heinrich enters his office. She sees him and sticks with her cover story. However, Heinrich, who knows it's her and gloats over killing her family, attemptes to kill her by first drinking a cup of water with her calmly, and suddenly assaulting her by throwing her on the floor and punching. Rousseau kills Heinrich with shards of the water pitcher. She later meets Fischer in the war room to exchange briefcase of her fake travel documents with his explosives in the war room. A soldier who is about to arrest for the theft decides to point out Fischer in the war room. The Gestapo arrives and attacks Fischer, who desperately tries to convince them he is innocent and they take him away as a prisoner. As Rousseau leaves the headquarters goes under lock down due to her killing Heinrich, and Fischer was compromised as the officer who stole the explosives. Rousseau escapes to the hall where an Gestapo officer stops her and wants to check her briefcase. Due to her being reluctant to give the briefcase with explosives, the officer threatens her and orders her to give it immediately, after which Crowley intervenes and stabs him to death, quickly taking his body to a nearby room. Through the room they reach the compound full of vehicles, where they reach both north and shouth gate. Rousseau sneaks past German guards and places explosives on the gates. Once the explosives are detonated and gates blown off, the entire German army near the headquarters is alerted, and from the south, French resistance troops and Turner's platoon make the push throughs Parisian streets to the headquarters building. As they enter the building, most of German soldiers inside the compund surrender to the resistance. Finally, Turner's platoon reunites with Crowley. Crowley gives Daniels a shotgun, and together with Zussman they sweep the interior of the headquarters. Along with the resistance, Daniels and Zussman set up defensive position in the headquarters, as Wehrmacht begins a counterattack across Seine river from the north. When the last halftrack attacking the garrison is destroyed, Germans start retreating. The French resistance starts celebrating, launching fireworks and waving French flags. Paris is liberated. Squad Abilities : Main article: Squad Abilities :*'William Pierson' - Spotting :*'Robert Zussman' - First Aid Kit :*'Joseph Turner' - Ammuntion Bag Weapons Heroic Actions Mementos found in Level Transcript Liberation/Transcript Gallery Rousseau Papers WWII.png Liberation Image WWII.png Heinrich dead WWII.jpg|Heinrich's dead body. Heinrich telling Rousseau that she looks stressed WWII.jpg|Heinrich telling Rousseau that she looks serious. Heinrich telling Rousseau that killing her son by suffocation gave him pleasure WWII.jpg|Heinrich telling Rousseau that killing her son by suffocation gave him pleasure. Heinrich attacking Rousseau WWII.jpg|Heinrich knocking down Rousseau to the ground. Heinrich enters his office WWII.jpg|Heinrich enters his office. Videos ᴴᴰ Call of Duty WWII PC - "Liberation" 【4K 60FPS】 【MAX SETTINGS】 Trivia *The Combat Shotgun that Crowley gives Daniels before breaching the lobby will replace whatever weapon the player is holding when they approach the lobby doors. *In the uncensored version, the emblem/insignia that were used in this mission was mixed between the Germany's censored version and the world wide uncensored version. References Category:Call of Duty: WWII Single Player Levels